


Gavin's Blunder

by FruitfulMind



Category: Real Person Fiction, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Off Topic blunders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: While you may trust the internet, it may not be a good idea to let Gavin do it.





	Gavin's Blunder

"I'm just saying," Gavin began as he lifted his glass to take a swig of beer. "Aw, piss." He grumbled, noticing his glass was currently lacking beer. He got up, making his way behind Jon. "Did you know of the tip--"

"Juuuuust the tip?" Kerry joked. No one laughed.

"Anyway. Did you know the tip to tilt your glass and get less foam?"

" _Yes_ Gavin." Ryan began. "Everyone knows that."

That didn't deter the Brit, however. "I think it's bloody amazing, you just tip and fill." As he pressed the button, his glass began filling. Jon opened his mouth to say something, when he was cut off by a slew of strange noises and squawks, alike to human noises. Then a sudden crash of broken glass. Jon's mouth flew shut and he sat up, biting his lip as he struggled not to laugh.

As soon as the crash happened, Michael jumped up, shouting, "God damn it, Gavin!" He jumped up from his seat, heading off camera for a broom.

"Uh, for our audio listeners, Gavin just dropped the beer." Ryan spoke into his mic. His disappointed dad face spoke words. "What did you think was going to happen?"

Gavin sputtered, trying to form words. "I--it-- it was suppose to go into the mug!"

"Well it fucking didn't!" Michael yelled louder off camera, walking with the broom in hand. Gavin looked aghast, his eye twitching as he both laughed and cried at his mishap. Kerry was dying at the table, his laughter almost audible amongst the screams of chaos.

It was voted that night that Gavin wasn't allowed to pour his own drink for a long time.


End file.
